


Заткнись!

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Это Джинни Пэйн, у нее есть соулмейт. К сожалению, она слышит, как он поет и, она клянется, что как только найдет его, то перво-наперво отрежет язык к чертовой матери, ибо ТАК петь просто грешно.
Series: Works 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Заткнись!

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №97 ориджинал

Это Джинни Пэйн, у нее есть соулмейт. К сожалению, она слышит, как он поет и, она клянется, что как только найдет его, то перво-наперво отрежет язык к чертовой матери, ибо ТАК петь просто грешно. Нет, ладно бы в хорошем смысле, так нет же! ЕЕ соулмейту не просто медведь на ухо наступил, по нему слоны пробежались… пару сотен раз, а потом еще носороги целой толпой. Ладно, это понять можно: ну, не дано человеку, природа отдохнула, зачем еще больше обижать бедолагу? Но нет. Этой твари мало, он еще и поет раз двести на дню! Серьезно! Он не оставляет ее даже ночью… Что за зверь эта тварь?! Что за фрукт, что так лихо отбил у нее любовь к любому проявлению музыки? А так все хорошо начиналось…

Джинни только-только окончила среднюю школу, к тому времени у нее уже были четкие планы на будущее. Она собиралась стать режиссером, как ее отец. Но похоже теперь станет учителем музыки, как мать… Или киллером, если не найдет своего «суженного» до двадцати (угадайте с трех раз кто станет ее первой жертвой).

В детстве Джинни часто рассказывали хромантическик (не ошибка) истохрии (тоже нет, произнесите с самой большой иронией на которую способны) про то, как встречаются соулмейты. И она же в них верила! Чутко верила и со священным, радостным, детским ожиданием ждала и жаждала услышать голос своего суженного, представляя его сладким, ну, может мужественным. Но жизнь ей подкинула ту еще свинью. Она его услышала… и сразу расхотела слушать и разуверилась. Прям мгновенно. Ибо ТАКОГО она еще не слышала!!!

Это было вечером. Она делала уроки, как вдруг в ее голове раздались звуки полудохлого кота весной или это еще можно охарактеризовать, как простудившийся козел, старый такой, на последнем издыхании… Девочка даже подумала, что сошла с ума, что ее захватил какой-то демон. Первую неделю ее водили по психологам, потом по экзарцистам, а потом всем, к сожалению, пришлось признать, что это будущий муж Джинни. Такого сочувствующего взгляда от семьи Джин еще не видела…

И вот теперь она мучается, между делом обучается боксу, каратэ… вот, как жизнь круто повернулась после того, как она начала слышать этого парня. Музыкальные инструменты заменили манекены и груши, а книги про историю – кино, уголовные кодексы и учебники по анатомии. Нет, Джинни пыталась найти этого, гхм, будущего инвалида, но вот проблема: если петь специально, то соулмейт не услышит, а искать по одному голосу и песням бесполезно. Вот так вот. Вот какая свинья!

Ну, годы летели и Джинни почти смирилась с этой вечной какафонией в ее голове. Нет, звуки спаривающихся старых сусликов не стали приятнее, но по крайней мере мысли о том что она сделает с этим парнем при встречи грели ее душу, не давая свихнуться окончательно. Впрочем, порой она ловила себя на мысли, что земля вряд ли может носить на себе такую… заразу. Ну, или у нее какое-то время были серьезные предположения, что ее парень – секретное оружие какой-либо страны и это его тренировки. Сбросили это «чудо» на город, он запел и все подохли от кровоизлияния в мозг. Так что по поводу адекватности девушки не ручалась даже ее мать, не то что она сама.

И вот Джинни почти девятнадцать, она идет по институту, в который поступила и слышит… его. Этот голос она ни с чем не попутает. Звук умирающего мангуста, медведя с недельным запором и глухаря во время сезона спаривания в одном флаконе ведет ее в главный зал. Там, на сцене, стоит парень, разбирающий какие-то декорации. Он то и напевает эту «песню», оскорбляющую весь мир искусства, заставляющую великих певцов и композиторов вертеться в гробах, как на сковороде.

Девушка с мрачной решительностью идет к нему. Но тут парень поворачивается и… о Боже! Его можно простить лишь за одну его мордашку! Она ангельская! Все модели мира передавятся от зависти, увидев его! Это само воплощение прекрасного… Сам Бог поцеловал и благословил этого парня при рождении, даровав ему самую идеальную внешность, которую только способен создать.

Сказал бы любой человек, но Джинни эти доводы не убедили. Сегодня она врезала своему мучителю. Сегодня Джинни отомщена.

И сидит теперь Джин со своим будущим на кушетке в медпункте и ни нарадуется, ведь эта прелесть клятвенно обещала больше не петь… иначе Джи выбьет ему второй зуб.


End file.
